


Only

by radiochattertherapy (murderousCohort)



Series: Take It With Love and You Will Pass [4]
Category: The Fandom of Life
Genre: I've been into poetry lately, this is a bad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/radiochattertherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry I wrote for my moirail, 8ad_Wolf. Go check her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8ad_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/gifts).



You are the light and I am the dark 

You are like a rushing rapids and I am a flame, I am magma

We bounce off eachother like sky and sea

But the truth is

You light up my dark 

You cool down my heat

You hold me and keep me safe

When I am with you I feel no pain and no sadness  
and when we are together I don't think so much 

You are my one and my only

And I will love you until the end of time

We are eachothers'

You are the person I seek out first

We are eachother's confidantes and we hide eachother safe away 

And I will never hate you

And you will always be my one

My only diamond


End file.
